a. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to medical imaging and positioning systems that generate three-dimensional (3D) reconstructions of internal organs. In particular, the present disclosure relates to adding functional enhancements to 3D reconstructed models.
b. Background Art
Various methods exist for generating three-dimensional (3D) reconstructions of internal organs. For example, Computer Tomography (CT), X-ray, Positron Emission Tomography (PET) or Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) may be used to generate a 3D modality that can be projected over fluoroscopy or some other two-dimensional (2D) image. Superimposing a real-time representation of an interventional medical device, such as a catheter or a guide wire, tracked by a Medical Positioning System (MPS), on the 3D reconstruction during a medical procedure is also known in the art.
The 3D reconstruction serves as a map to aid medical staff performing a medical procedure in navigating the medical device within a volume of interest in a body of a patient subjected to the procedure. In order for the superposition to reflect the true position of the medical device within the volume of interest, it is required to register the coordinate system associated with the MPS with the coordinate system associated with the 3D reconstruction.
Furthermore, it is desirable for medical professionals to view the medical device in real-time within the 3D reconstruction while maneuvering medical devices and performing therapy within the patient. Oftentimes, though, it is undesirable or even impossible to capture an image of the anatomy while maneuvering medical devices within the patient. For example, operating constraints associated with some body organs and blood vessels can prevent the simultaneous capture of images showing medical devices and images of the anatomy, particularly where a contrast agent or special dye is utilized.
To illustrate, medical imaging systems may be used to assist with cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT) implantation procedures. In such procedures, a lead for a medical device is advanced through a coronary sinus ostium of a patient, where the ostium is the orifice of the coronary sinus, to deliver therapy. One way to obtain a representation of the coronary sinus is to take a venogram of the anatomy with a fluoroscopic imaging system. Contrast agent may be injected within the coronary sinus or other organ or blood vessels to facilitate the acquisition of the venogram with the imaging system. The contrast agent may even be trapped within the coronary sinus by positioning a balloon catheter within the coronary sinus ostium. The contrast agent highlights the anatomical structure of the coronary sinus on the venogram. Yet the balloon catheter must be removed before the medical devices, such as guide wires, catheters, and the LV lead, are advanced through the coronary sinus ostium. Thereafter, the contrast agent may disperse from the coronary sinus. Thus, the beneficial effect of the contrast agent highlighting the anatomical structure can be lost before the medical devices are navigated through the patient to the target location. The medical professional must then navigate the medical devices through the patient while only receiving partially highlighted images of the coronary sinus.
Though prior art 3D reconstructions have been able to combine images, models and information from many different sources, such as using CT or MRI projected over fluoroscopy, including historical information from tracked tools, such as Ensite™ NavX™ or MediGuide™ gMPS™ (guided Medical Positioning System) enabled devices (both of which are commercially available from St. Jude Medical, Inc.), such 3D reconstructions rely on stored image data. Thus, the 3D reconstructions do not reflect current, real-time conditions of tissue, as can be influenced by respiration of the patient and activation of the heart.